This application relates to an electronic device and a method of producing the electronic device.
In a known electronic device, there is provided a semiconductor chip for signal processing. The semiconductor chip is mounted onto a lead frame of the electronic device and is also encapsulated by a molding compound for protecting the semiconductor chip.